Bernice Summerfield
'Bernice Surprise "Benny" Summerfield''' é uma arqueóloga do século 26 e 27, uma companion do Sétimo e Oitavo Doctor e associada de Irving Braxiatel. Uma aventureira por livre escolha, antes e depois de seus anos na TARDIS, Bernice foi destinada a fazer escolhas que decidiriam o destino do universo e foi adorada em algumas culturas como uma deusa da embriaguez. Biografia Início da vida Datar o início da vida de Bernice é difícil. Algumas datas indicadas para o seu nascimento colocam ela um século muito cedo para que possa ter vivido através de seus vários eventos, (PROSA: Falls the Shadow) e outras datas dão a entender que ela tinha apenas três anos de idade quando na verdade deveria ter sete. (PROSA: Return of the Living Dad) Essas discrepâncias foram causadas por Irving Braxiatel modificando sua linha do tempo. (ÁUDIO: The Wake entre outros) Nascimento e infância Bernice Surprise Summerfield, filha única de Claire e Isaac Summerfield, nasceu na colonia Beta Caprisis em 21 de junho de 2540. (ÁUDIO: Just War) Uma filha da Segunda Guerra Dalek, (PROSA: Love and War) Benny mudou de escola muitas vezes para se estabelecer em qualquer lugar. Ela adquiriu uma reputação de "problema disciplinar" quando era mais nova. Foi em um colégio interno em Mal Oreille que ela lembra ter sua primeira aventura; Bernice descobriu que a monitora era um sapo gigante se alimentando dos alunos. Ela foi devidamente expulsa. (PROSA: Biology Lesson on Mal Oreille) No momento em que tinha sete anos, (PROSA: Return of the Living Dad) Bernice e seus pais estavam vivendo na cidade de Vandor Prime no planeta Beta Caprisis. Apesar de seu pai trabalhar o dia inteiro como um almirante em uma Frota espacial durante a guerra, ela o via regularmente. Ele encheu sua cabeça com pérolas de sabedoria militar, (PROSA: The Evacuation of Bernice Summerfield Considered as a Short Film by Terry Gilliam) levou ela para pescar e leu seus contos de fadas. (PROSA: The Pit) Bernice já tinha começado a manter um diário - ela continuou a manter diários toda a sua vida. Ela evidenciou algum interesse na arqueologia neste ponto: partiu em busca de um botom com os dizeres "Eu adoro/curto arqueologia" (em inglês "I Dig Archaeology"). (PROSA: Oh No It Isn't!) Bernice recordou mais tarde ela dando adeus à nave de guerra de seu pai, (PROSA: Shadowmind) a Tisiphone, pois ele partiu para lutar contra os Daleks ao redor de Bellatrix. (PROSA: Return of the Living Dad) A nave desapareceu e o pai de Bernice foi dado como morto. (PROSA: Love and War) Para piorar a situação, os relatórios dos minutos finais do "Tisiphone" fez parecer que ele havia fugido da batalha. Almirante Summerfield foi considerado um desertor. Benny nunca perdeu a esperança de que iria descobrir o que havia acontecido com seu pai; a busca por ele foi uma das razões para suas primeiras viagens ao redor da galáxia. Depois de seis meses do desaparecimento do Almirante Summerfield (PROSA: The Evacuation of Bernice Summerfield Considered as a Short Film by Terry Gilliam) e algum tempo depois do oitavo aniversário de Benny, (ÁUDIO: The Extinction Event) os Daleks atacaram Beta Caprisis. No caos do ataque, Claire levou Bernice para um abrigo de segurança - mas foi exterminada por um raio Dalek ao tentar recuperar a boneca favorita de sua filha. (PROSA: Love and War, Return of the Living Dad) É exatamente desse jeito que Bernice lembra do ocorrido. (PROSA: Lucifer Rising) Com os outros sobreviventes, Bernice foi evacuada para uma estação espacial, a Estrela de Lucknow, e depois para um orfanato. Vida na adolescência e início da vida adulta Ela recusou a hospitalidade de seus pais adotivos fugindo; (PROSA: Parasite) aos treze anos (PROSA: The Tunnels to Heaven) ela encontrou-se em uma academia militar em uma Frota espacial. (PROSA: Love and War) Benny mostrou aptidão para a vida militar, mas tratou todos com desdém. Foi considerada para a Seção Líder entre os cadetes, mas seu registo disciplinar acabou eliminando-a. (PROSA: The Tunnels to Heaven) Bernice estava envolvida com atividades extracurriculares em seu tempo na Academia; ela era um dos melhores jogadores de tênis, (PROSA: Thirty Love) e cantou na produção do musical Carousel. (PROSA: No Future) Com dezesseis anos, Bernice fugiu da Academia e foi viver na floresta. Ela se tornou um guru para as meninas que moravam lá perto. (PROSA: Love and War) Foram essas meninas que deram o apelido de "Professora" para Benny. (PROSA: Blood Harvest) Bernice não estava sozinha na floresta; o seu amigo fugitivo, Simon Kyle, construiu um abrigo para as suas tartarugas de Galápagos ilegalmente reconstituídas. Ele se tornou seu primeiro amante, mas a traiu quando foram descobertos por uma patrulha. (PROSA: Love and War, Return of the Living Dad) Em algum momento depois, possivelmente logo em seguida, (PROSA: Dry Pilgrimage) Benny deixou a Academia e foi recrutada para a Frota espacial. Houve, neste momento, um plano. (PROSA: Oh No It Isn't!) Ela abandonou todos em uma cápsula de escape de uma nave à caminho do planeta Capella. Antes dos vinte e dois anos, Bernice falsificou seu diploma de arqueologia e conseguiu entrar para o mundo das escavações. Ela falsificou o passaporte com a notação MLL (Muito Louca para Lutar, "Too Mad to Fight" em inglês) para evitar a ordem de pagamento. (PROSA: Beyond the Sun, PROSA: Genius Loci) Benny foi exposta como uma fraude por parte do líder de uma escavação no planeta Jaiwan, mas ele ofereceu credenciais acadêmicas genuínas (mestrado em arqueologia) em troca de sua ajuda na escavação. (PROSA: Genius Loci) Em uma das suas primeiras escavações, ela aprendeu que só havia uma sutil diferença entre uma faca usada para o corte e uma lança ou faca de caça. (PROSA: Just War) Aos vinte e três anos, Benny já tinha acordado na prisão várias vezes. (PROSA: Charged) Por volta dos vinte e quatro anos, dois anos após sua fuga da Frota espacial, Bernice passou algum tempo vagando pela galáxia com sua amiga Louise. (PROSA: Benny and Louise) Ainda com vinte e quatro anos de idade, não muito tempo após se separar de Louise, Benny escavou um local em Mare Silenium. Esta escavação estabeleceu sua reputação como uma arqueóloga e serviu de base para seu livro best-seller Down Among the Dead Men, publicado dois anos depois. Viagens com o Doctor Benny comemorou seu trigésimo aniversário no planeta Heaven. Enquanto estava lá, ela trabalhou com uma equipe de arqueólogos escavando uma arcada Heavenite. Bernice encontra Ace, que mais tarde descobre que ela viaja no tempo. Por baixo da arcada, um dos alunos de Benny, Clive Aubrey, descobre uma passagem que conduz a uma porta. Com a ajuda do Sétimo Doctor, com quem Ace viaja pelo tempo e espaço, Benny abriu o caminho, descobrindo um observatório Heavenite que podia detectar a esfera Hoothi. Ao fazer contato psíquico com a mente de Bernice, o Doctor enganou o Hoothi fazendo eles acreditarem que infectaram Benny, quando na verdade não tinham infectado, salvando sua vida. O novo amor de Ace, Jan Rydd, sacrificou-se para incinerar a esfera que estava sobre Heaven com seus poderes de pirocinese, salvando as pessoas em Heaven e bilhões de outras pessoas. Ace estava chateada com o Doctor por permitir a morte de Jan. Benny concordou em viajar no tempo e espaço com o Doctor — mas só depois que concordasse que não iria brincar com a sua vida. (PROSA: Love and War, ÁUDIO: Love and War) Durante essas viagens ela conheceu Irving Braxiatel pela primeira vez a partir de sua perspectiva, no ano 3985, e a jornalista investigativa Keri. (PROSA: Theatre of War) Casamento e divórcio No final das viagens de Benny com o Doctor, ela conheceu seu futuro marido, Jason Kane. Os dois brigaram e sua relação continuou a ser antagônica até Shug, um conhecedor mútuo, apontar como que eles haviam se apaixonado. De acordo com Shug, a má infância de Jason fez ele igualar o amor com a violência; buscava apenas encontros sexuais sem envolvimento emocional. Benny, por outro lado, deu atributos ao seu pai ausente, comparando ele a um Deus que ninguém conseguiria igualar; fez homens traírem ela apenas para reencenar a traição recebida de seu pai. Eles se apaixonaram porque ambos estavam tentando sabotar o relacionamento do outro. (PROSA: Death and Diplomacy) Benny casou com Jason em uma vila de Cheldon Bonniface, Inglaterra, em 24 de abril de 2010. O casamento contou com a presença de uma série de convidados de todo o espaço e tempo. (PROSA: Happy Endings) Não muito tempo depois, Benny finalmente encontrou seu pai, que tinha ido parar no passado. Ele estava administrando uma livraria/cafeteria e um esconderijo para alienígenas perdidos, em Little Caldwell, Inglaterra, 1983. (PROSA: Return of the Living Dad) Tudo leva a crer que Bernice tinha cerca de trinta e cinco anos neste momento. Pouco depois da aventura com seu pai - que interrompeu sua pesquisa para sua dissertação - ela terminou seu doutorado em arqueologia. Uma briga logo se desenvolveu entre Benny e Jason e eles se divorciaram. (PROSA: Eternity Weeps) Os anos na St. Oscar's Pouco depois de seu divórcio, Bernice recebeu um convite para assumir a Cadeira de Arqueologia de Edward Watkinson na Universidade St. Oscar's no planeta Dellah em 2593. Ela aceitou e foi levada até Dellah pelo Oitavo Doctor. Ele também deu a ela o gato Wolsey. Até este ponto, o Doctor afirmou que Benny foi sua companion que mais viajou com ele. (PROSA: The Dying Days) Ela viveu em Garland College of Residence, onde atuou como Reitora. (PROSA: Oh No It Isn't!) Em St Oscar's, ela encontrou Irving Braxiatel, chefe do departamento de teatro da faculdade. Este encontro foi o primeiro da perspectiva de Braxiatel, mas Bernice já tinha encontrando com ele antes. (PROSA: Dragons' Wrath) Após a evacuação de Dellah (2595) durante a sua ocupação pelos All-High Gods, Bernice soube que ela estava morrendo de uma doença incurável. (PROSA: Tears of the Oracle) Ela foi, no entanto, curada (PROSA: Return to the Fractured Planet) na destruição dos deuses. (PROSA: Twilight of the Gods) Os anos na Coleção do Braxiatel Após a destruição/remoção de Dellah no espaço, Irving Braxiatel pediu-lhe para que viesse para a Coleção do Braxiatel. (PROSA: Twilight of the Gods) Ela se tornou o novo membro da equipe arqueóloga da Coleção; Bernice assumiu seu posto no início do ano 2600, quando ela ainda estava com trinta anos (ela regrediu em idade em um ponto em suas viagens). (PROSA: The Doomsday Manuscript) Maternidade Benny ficou grávida quando uma feiticeira alienígena possuiu seu corpo e seduziu o Killoran Adrian Wall. (PROSA: The Squire's Crystal) O resultado foi Peter Summerfield, uma criança meio-Humana e meio-Killoran que nasceu via c-section, porque ele era muito grande para ser entregue no planeta Deirbhile, no qual a Benny foi presa pelo grupo Fifth Axis. (PROSA: The Glass Prison) Benny estava convencida de que ia criar seu filho sozinha como uma mãe solteira, apesar de Jason e Adrian quererem desempenhar o papel de pai. (ÁUDIO: The Green-Eyed Monsters) Entretanto, mais tarde, ela suavizou sua postura e os dois homens se envolveram na educação de Peter. Iris Wildthyme fez Bernice entrar escondida na nave de luxo Empress, enquanto Iris prosseguia sozinha, dizendo para Benny agir como se ela fosse a dona do lugar e tivesse acabado de chegar em casa. Um ladrão invadiu o sistema da Empress para colocar o seu parceiro de crime, Karter, dentro da equipe de funcionários. O parceiro pretendia detonar apenas um andar e rapidamente roubá-los, mas exagerou nos explosivos e todo o casco da nave foi danificado. Enquanto tentava roubar as joias dos delegados mortos, Asnarbi e Musjarna, as joias quebraram e emitiram um gás que trouxeram as lembranças e emoções de Asnarbi e Musjarna em Benny e no Ice Warrior Grão-Marechal Sstac de New Mars. No instante que Benny e Sstac tentavam se salvar da nave em colapso, as memórias dos Kolgarians mortos vieram à tona. Enquanto isso, o General Azzar, decidindo que a explosão foi resultado da vingança da Rainha Bastrovan contra a Empress, colocou a nave em rota de colisão para Ronos Minor, fingindo um pedido de socorro para que os exércitos iniciassem uma guerra contra ela. Azzar eletrocutou-se nos controles de vôo, enquanto Karter, depois de ser descoberto, fugiu na última nave de transporte. Restando pouco oxigênio, os últimos vestígios de Asnarbi e Musjarna saíram do cérebro de Benny e Sstac enquanto eles tentavam sobreviver. Um grupo de Ice Warriors, respondendo a chamada de socorro do Azzar, resgatou os sobreviventes a bordo da nave. Benny escreveu a Sstac que ela iria visitar os parentes mais próximos em Kolgar e convidou ele para ir junto. (ÁUDIO: The Dance of the Dead) Um clone da Bernice foi criado como parte de um plano para matá-la e assumir o governo da Terra, mas graças a própria Bernice e Kadiatu Lethbridge-Stewart, o clone foi capaz de superar sua programação e conquistar a independência. Ela acabou sendo eleita a Presidente da Terra. (ÁUDIO: The Final Amendment) Os anos de freelance Após a morte de Jason e a revelação de que Braxiatel manipulou os eventos até aquele momento, Benny vai embora permanentemente da Coleção do Braxiatel. (ÁUDIO: The Wake, Beyond the Sea) Com Peter, que, embora ainda uma criança, já estava mais forte do que um adulto, Benny percorria a galáxia perseguindo trabalhos freelance e procurando um lugar para se estabelecer. Ela se esforçou para encontrar um trabalho estável, possivelmente devido a uma depressão galáctica, (ÁUDIO: The Diet of Worms, Absence) sem saber que Braxiatel estava espionando ela. (ÁUDIO: Escaping the Future) Bernice finalmente decide contatar seus amigos da "Coleção" depois de conhecer Robyn e impedir o plano do Braxiatel de criar de uma nova espécie alienígena. (ÁUDIO: Secret Origins) A identidade desta espécie e toda a razão do Irving Braxiatel estar tão interessado em Bernice foi revelado quando ela se deparou com o centro de pesquisa de Doggles na lua. Uma nova espécie alienígena com potencial para substituir os Time Lords estava para ser criada, e o DNA da Bernice seria fundamental para estas espécies. Entretanto, Hass impediu que Bernice se sacrificasse, resultando na formação de uma espécie viajante no tempo mais agressiva ainda. (ÁUDIO: Resurrecting the Past) Quando Deindum declarou guerra, Bernice se juntou à luta contra eles. (PROSA: Present Danger) Peter e Benny viajaram no tempo para descobrir a fraqueza do Deindum e concluíram que precisariam da ajuda de Braxiatel para derrotá-lo. Ela finalmente confrontou-o sobre a morte de Jason Kane. Bernice não ficou satisfeita com as razões de Braxiatel, mas concordou em lutar contra o Deindum junto com ele. Eles travaram sua própria guerra do tempo contra o Deindum e conseguiram vencer, mas ela se perdeu em uma nuvem de nexo causal e foi separada de seu próprio tempo. (ÁUDIO: Escaping the Future) Epoch Benny encontrou-se em um planeta sem história além dos últimos 50 anos, onde foi proibido qualquer coisa anterior ao Ano Zero. (ÁUDIO: Year Zero) Por ser uma arqueóloga, Bernice ficou presa e quase foi executada. No cativeiro, ela descobriu que este planeta está em um pequeno aglomerado de planetas, todos governados pela mesma entidade e com as mesmas regras, e que além desses planetas mais nada existe. Benny conseguiu escapar, e depois de um encontro com "nada" (nothingness, em inglês), que ameaçou destruir o pouco de espaço que foi deixado, ela cruzou o espaço para o planeta natal do sistema, onde esperava descobrir o que aconteceu no Ano Zero. (ÁUDIO: Dead Man's Switch) Após a chegada, no entanto, o planeta se renomeou para Atlantis, e no momento que Bernice saiu do espaço-porto, ela ficou presa no mundo reescrito e no que parecia ser a antiga cidade perdida de Atlantis. (ÁUDIO: The Kraken's Lament) Depois de confrontar o Epoch, ela selou-se em uma cápsula de estase na esperança de se reencontrar com seus amigos em seu próprio tempo. (ÁUDIO: Judgement Day) Legion Bernice foi libertada da cápsula para encontrar uma mensagem deixada para ela por Irving Braxiatel, alegando que não era o mesmo homem que ela conhecia e que ele e seu filho, Peter Summerfield, estavam no planeta Legion. Ela se reuniu com Ruth, que junto com Benny havia escapado do Epoch e que não tinha nenhuma lembrança de sua vida passada (ÁUDIO: Brand Management), as duas partiram para Legion. Após a chegada, Benny se reuniu com Peter, Irving (alegando que nunca tinha conhecido ela antes) e também Jack. Bernice ficou arrasada ao descobrir que Peter estava agora totalmente crescido, que ganhava a vida como um bandido, e que não queria nada com ela. Bernice encontrou um emprego em Legion e começou a colocar sua vida em ordem novamente. (ÁUDIO: Paradise Frost) Peter se lamentou com o fato de sua mãe estar em Legion, mas de vez em quando ele usou o conhecimento dela. Benny investigou a nave Vesuvius quando caiu em Legion. Ela conseguiu descobrir a verdade sobre um assassinato a bordo, que ocorreu há 5000 anos. (ÁUDIO: Vesuvius Falling) Ela foi contratada para encontrar uma imagem em Legion. Na Triptic House, Bernice teve visões da vida de Dorian Gray quando Jack realizou um experimento psíquico. Dorian então apareceu para pegar a sua foto. (ÁUDIO: Shades of Gray) Irving comprou uma base de operações em Legion para Benny. Lá, ela quase morreu quando o encanamento defeituoso inundou a base com água quente. (ÁUDIO: Everybody Loves Irving) Benny foi contratada para descobrir o que estava causando uma série de desaparecimentos em um museu. Ela encontrou um conjunto de hologramas, mostrando momentos de sua vida: faculdade em Dellah, a Coleção do Braxiatel, e o planeta Legion. Com a ajuda de seu ex-empregado Joseph, eles tiraram um vírus dos sistemas e isso parou os desaparecimentos. (ÁUDIO: Many Happy Returns) Após pagar caro em uma passagem, Bernice aterrissou em Nemeqit. Lá, ela descobriu o segredo de uma civilização perdida e dois novos planetas. (ÁUDIO: A Handful of Dust) Peter, então, pediu para ajudá-lo a descobrir por que Mortis Dock estava deserta, mas acabou encontrando um curandeiro querendo ser libertado. (ÁUDIO: HMS Surprise) Ela celebrou o Dia do Advento com sua família e conheceu o namorado de Peter, Antonio Tulloch, que todos pensavam que havia morrido. Descobriu-se que Avril Fenman estava manipulando-os, querendo Peter de volta. Fenman acabou sendo morta por Peter. (ÁUDIO: The Curse of Fenman) O Epoch retorna Bernice finalmente conseguiu realizar um sonho de infância aparecendo em Big Dig. Ela descobriu informações sobre a civilização perdida de Saravas, mas essa informação foi plantada na cabeça dela pelo Epoch. Benny tentou combatê-los mas esqueceu quem Jack e Ruth eram. (ÁUDIO: Big Dig) Peter pediu para acompanhá-la em um trabalho até o planeta Moros Prime. Lá, ela descobriu a verdade por trás do Willem van der Heever e seu médico, Krige. Depois que Nexo atacou Bernice com um gás, ela esqueceu que teve um filho. (ÁUDIO: The Revenant's Carnival) Bernice deixou Legion com Irving Braxiatel após o caçador de recompensas Pike Thornton querer prendê-lo por seus outros crimes. Pike então desapareceu aparentemente colidindo com um meteoro. (ÁUDIO: The Brimstone Kid) Mais tarde, Benny testemunhou a queda de uma civilização do Rei Theon, que acreditava que ela fosse uma bruxa, mas ele acabou sendo capturado pelo Epoch. (ÁUDIO: The Winning Side) O Epoch estava removendo os amigos de Bernice da realidade no momento em que eles pensavam estar causando os distúrbios temporais ao redor dela, entretanto, eles decidiu apagá-la da continuidade, fazendo ela pensar que era um atriz chamada Lisa Bowerman e que estava interpretando Benny e uma personagem chamada Emma Dunmop. Este condicionamento falhou. Juntamente com duas versões alternativas de si mesma, uma da Inglaterra vitoriana e a outra sendo uma versão masculina, Bernard Springmore, eles caíram no vórtex do tempo e os planos do Epoch entraram em colapso. Ela, então, planejou utilizar a tecnologia do Epoch para encontrar seus amigos. (ÁUDIO: In Living Memory) Encontrando o Doctor de novo Bernice foi chamada para o planeta Arviem 2 para ajudar a descobrir informações sobre a população indígena com a professora Ameilia Geller. Ela se encontrou com Renk Van Magnastein, de quem roubou uma bicicleta e uma nave. Enquanto estava lá Bernice viu o Sétimo Doctor, que deu a ela uma mensagem para encontrar Ace. (ÁUDIO: The Revolution) Ela rastreou Ace até Adolin. Um homem, Steven Day, ajudou ela a encontrar uma catedral. Benny encontrou um conjunto de Nitro-9 e uma replicante Dalek de sua mãe, Claire Summerfield, em uma nave Dalek abandonada. Claire deu para Bernice uma mensagem de Ace, e a seguiu até um mundo proibido. (ÁUDIO: Good Night, Sweet Ladies) Lá, ela se apaixonou pelo Klinus enquanto tentava descobrir por que ela não conseguia se lembrar de nada quando acabava o dia, e o que eram os fantasmas. Ela encontrou Ace, que não queria ser encontrada. Ace disse para Benny que aquela planeta era Skaro. (ÁUDIO: Random Ghosts) Por causa do lacre temporal que Ace colocou no planeta, Bernice viveu fases da linha do tempo dos Daleks: a visita do Primeiro Doctor lá (TV: The Daleks), passando pelo encontro do Imperador Dalek durante e depois da guerra civil Dalek (TV: The Evil of the Daleks), até a destruição do sol de Skaro (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks). Quando o Doctor finalmente conseguiu se materializar no planeta, ele pediu para Benny levar o dispositivo Omega que Ace usou para criar o lacre temporal. Ela criou um corredor temporal que permitiu um Dalek sobreviver 4000 séculos e se conhecer no início e no final de sua vida, por causa da experiência que o mais velho disse para a sua versão mais nova, ele acabou sendo exterminado e virou um paradoxo, parando a decomposição do lacre temporal. Benny perguntou ao Doctor se poderia levá-la até a sua família, ele concordou, mas pediu que ficasse em Skaro mais um pouco, para manter a paz entre ele e Ace antes de levar ela de volta para Gallifrey.(ÁUDIO: The Lights of Skaro) Morte São relatadas várias datas da morte de Bernice durante o século 46, confundindo os arqueologistas e fazendo muitos deles acreditam que ela é nada além de um mito. Uma versão popular foi que ela morreu na catacumba de uma catedral em Vremnya no dia 31 de outubro de 2599. Mesmo que seu túmulo esteja em Vremnya, isso não prova nada, pois também há túmulos semelhantes em Marte e no cinturão de asteróides Kalkravian. (PROSA: Paydirt) Linha do tempo alternativa Em uma linha do tempo alternativa onde o Epoch a capturou e repetidamente reescreveu a história dela, Bernice se transformou em um homem chamado Dr Bernard Springmoore e acreditava que ele estava no comando do Epoch. (ÁUDIO: In Living Memory) Personalidade Benny é inteligente e observadora, com uma reputação bem merecida em pensar antes de agir. (PROSA: Ship of Fools) Seus dons intelectuais não tem ligação com sua inteligência lógica (ela não gosta de enigmas de lógica), (PROSA: The Infernal Nexus) e sim com a visão de diferentes partes de um problema e deduzindo corretamente as conexões entre eles - e, portanto, chegando à solução. Ela tende a evitar a abordagem individual, puramente analítica da academia (PROSA: Dragons' Wrath) em favor de reconstruir a história a partir de fontes primárias. Embora ela adorava ficar com as mãos sujas e sentir a emoção da descoberta, Bernice apreciava conforto, particularmente banhos, e odiava ficar entediada pela rotina do dia-a-dia do trabalho de campo arqueológico. (PROSA: The Dead Men Diaries, ÁUDIO: The Extinction Event) Os aposentos da Bernice sempre estavam desorganizados. Ela tinha vários organizadores, mas raramente usava eles, exceto para redefinir o relógio no horário local atual. Ela também tinha o hábito de atrasar (PROSA: Dragons' Wrath) e se distrair facilmente, frequentemente perdendo o seu cartão de identidade da Coleção do Braxiatel. (PROSA: The Dead Men Diaries) Benny orgulhava-se de sua tolerância e sua mente aberta. (PROSA: Dry Pilgrimage) Embora sua mãe era católica, (PROSA: Love and War) Bernice sempre foi ateia. (PROSA: Oh No It Isn't!, Dry Pilgrimage) Benny tinha nojo de certas comidas derivadas de animais, portanto, era vegetaria na maioria das viagens. (PROSA: Ship of Fools) Bernice mantinha um diário de sua infância. (PROSA: Oh No It Isn't!) Ela escrevia em um caderno que guardava - se esquecesse ele, voltava para pegar. (PROSA: Falls the Shadow) Benny frequentemente "corrigia" as entradas do diário com notas, arrumando fluídos ou riscando as datas antigas depois que foram escritas. (PROSA: Human Nature) Ela publicou pelo menos uma compilação de suas anotações do diário. (PROSA: The Doomsday Manuscript) Carreira acadêmica Bernice é especialista na cultura e língua marciana, principalmente sobre os Ice Warriors. Foi a sua escavação em um local marciano com 24 anos de idade que iniciou a sua reputação como arqueóloga. (PROSA: The Dying Days, Transit, Legacy, ÁUDIO: Benny's Story) Ela também é especialista na história da Terra no século 20, principalmente o período em que ela chama de "início de Era Espacial", (1963-1989) (PROSA: The Dying Days) mas admitiu que o seu conhecimento da história da Terra é um pouco confuso antes de 1900. (PROSA: Walking to Babylon) Benny é proficiente em língua egípcia, hebraico, francês, grego antigo, grego moderno, inglês, nórdico antigo e a maioria dos dialetos Marcianos. (PROSA: Just War, The Dying Days) Formação * Mestrado em Arqueologia (University of Jaiwan) - concedido em 2562 (PROSA: Genius Loci, Old Friends) * Doutorado em Arqueologia - concedido em 2587 (PROSA: Return of the Living Dad) ** Sua dissertação foi intitulada They Sit Above In Shadow: Archaeological Echoes of the Universe's First People (PROSA: Return of the Living Dad) Títulos imponentes Benny gostava de inventar impressionantes títulos para acrescentar ao seu nome. Alguns dos mais comuns incluem: * M.R.N.S. - Muito Ruim No Scrabble (Fairly Rotten At Scrabble, em inglês) * M.B.N.S. - Muito Boa No Scrabble (Fairly Good At Scrabble, em inglês) * Detentora da Medalha Marciana de Bravura (ela achou a medalha e sentiu que havia conquistado) (PROSA: Human Nature) Trabalhos publicados * Down Among the Dead Men (2566, edição revisada publicada em 2593) (PROSA: Oh No It Isn't!) * The Dead Men Diaries, autobiografia da Bernice (PROSA: The Dead Men Diaries) * Devil Gate Drive: The Influence of The Descent of Inanna on Twentieth Century Popular Culture (2594) (PROSA: Walking to Babylon) * A Practical Guide to Archaeology for Beginners (2594) * An Eye for Wisdom: Repetitive poems of the Early Ikkaban Period (2595) (PROSA: Sleepy, Walking to Babylon) * S for Surprise: Memoirs of an Unorthodox Archaeologist (depois de 2595) (PROSA: Walking to Babylon) * Halstad Musical Notation: Initial Thoughts and Questions (before 2600) (ÁUDIO: The Extinction Event) * The Traxian Paradox: A New Perspective (before 2600) (PROSA: A Question of Identity) * Incredibly Bad Jokes of the Twentieth Century (before 2600) (PROSA: A Question of Identity) * Dead Man Running (2600) * Little Archaeologist's Primer: A Storybook (2605) (ÁUDIO: Timeless Passages) * The Doctor Who Makes Planet Calls (2606) * The Collected Benny Summerfield (2617) (PROSA: Sky Pirates!) * Head Invaders: Asinine Quasi-Psychological Old Toot of Your Times (2619) (PROSA: Sky Pirates!) * 45 Second Piglet (PROSA: Oblivion) * Similarities in Proto-Cultural Artifacts of the Second Dynasty of the Zyrs (em uma publicação do século 60) (PROSA: Zamper) * Man, Two Hearts in One Mind (ÁUDIO: Master) Linhas do tempo alternativas A história pessoal de Bernice contem algumas ambiguidades. Em parte, foi devido à tentativa do Irving Braxiatel em modificar a linha do tempo da Bernice para seus próprios fins. (ÁUDIO: The End of the World, Resurrecting the Past) Ambos os relatos contraditórios de sua visita à Guernsey (PROSA: Just War) aconteceram de verdade (PROSA: Paydirt) e Bernice era capaz de lembrar os dois. (PROSA: Dear Friend) Além disso, existiu uma linha do tempo em que Bernice se casou com o Doctor em sua oitava encarnação, e lhe deu treze filhos "meio-imortais". (PROSA: Paydirt) Em geral, a linha do tempo de Bernice não era fundamentalmente desconhecida ou não-linear como a da Iris Wildthyme, mas foi repetidamente desviada do que ela deveria ter sido. O divórcio de Bernice e Jason nunca deveria acontecer, e no momento da Guerra Mim-Draconiana, eles deveriam ter dois filhos. Momentos importantes de seu relacionamento com Jason Kane foram retirados da linha do tempo, fazendo com que eles nunca se encontrassem. (ÁUDIO: The End of the World) Por trás das cenas * Paul Cornell criou a personalidade e biografia de Bernice Summerfield com a ajuda do então editor da Virgin New Adventures, Peter Darvill-Evans, com o artista Lee Sullivan "desenhando" o seu visual. Inicialmente, Cornell imaginou ela como uma versão da atriz Emma Thompson de cabelo curto. * Bernice apareceu primeiramente na série de livros da Virgin New Adventures, anunciada por uma introdução ilustrada de duas páginas na revista Doctor Who Magazine. Mais tarde, ela apareceu nos quadrinhos da Doctor Who Magazine. Desde a sua criação, ela teve sua própria série de livros, e, mais tarde, apareceria em dramas de áudio, novos livros e contos da Big Finish Productions. Registros sobre o trigésimo especial de aniversário não produzido, The Dark Dimension, sugerem que um personagem chamado Summerfield teria aparecido, embora não se sabe se este personagem seria o mesmo. Lisa Bowerman atua como a voz de Benny em áudios produzidos, e também serve como modelo para fotos e ilustrações promocionais do personagem. * Em termos de continuidade, os primeiros livros colocaram Bernice Summerfield vivendo no século 25 quando ela encontrou o Doctor pela primeira vez. Mais tarde, os livros mudaram isso para o século 26, para melhor se encaixar com continuidade estabelecida no episódio de Doctor Who, Frontier in Space, que ocorreu no ano de 2540. Links externos * Extraído do 'A Practical Guide to Archaeology for Beginners' por Prof. B. S. Summerfield PhD, MBNS. (Primeira Versão). Editor: Paul Cornell en:Bernice Summerfield Categoria:Companions